


Overwhelming Jealousy

by fanlicous



Category: Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: highkey wish more people wrote for this fandom, jack is overrated don’t @ me (:, jealous julian, julian doesn’t know how to properly handle his feelings, possessive julian, sad auggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: Julian gets overwhelmingly jealous when he sees a girl talking to August.





	Overwhelming Jealousy

Julian Albans was a model student—good grades, good manners, and he was an attractive boy that the fifth grade girls fawned over endlessly.

Julian's chocolate-colored hair was brushed forward perfectly, bangs sweeping over his forehead. His eyes were a dark brown, but the thoughts that lurked beneath them were darker.

Julian observed a very special boy named August Pullman also known as "Auggie" —the most special boy he had ever met—sitting in the front row of their classroom talking to a girl. It made Julian's blood boil and stomach twist with envy and hate.

Julian wanted to mark Auggie all over—from his fucked up face to his neck to his stomach and more. He wanted to show everyone who August belonged to, but he could barely get the courage to approach Auggie like a normal person without being mean to him, and even then most of his harsh comments were delivered through notes in the other boy's locker.

Did Julian feel remorseful for his actions against Auggie? Yes, however, he truly believed he needed to get August to notice him somehow. He didn't want to look like a creep by leaving silly love notes or whatever—even though he secretly desired to express his love for the deformed boy.

Right now, as Julian watched August talk so casually with this girl, he truly felt his heart rip into pieces. He drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down so hard it almost bled. He dug his fingernails in his palm harshly until it stung. All of these futile actions were him trying to keep his overwhelming anger at bay, knowing when he was mad the consequences were never good.

Don't get mad. This girl is just being nice. She probably thinks he's one of the special kids, Julian thought anxiously to himself, his breathing calming slightly.

Julian couldn't help but quietly gasp—a sound that wasn't heard by his fellow classmates due to the bell conveniently ringing—as the random girl placed her hand on August's thin shoulder, and that's where Julian reached his peak. He bit his lip hard as he shot up from his desk, observing the girl wiggle her fingers at Auggie and grin shyly as she walked out of the classroom—what kind of stupid wave was that?

"Auggie," Julian bit harshly, "you know she will never be attracted to you, right?"

Julian felt stupid for making such a comment due to his overwhelming jealousy. His remarks towards Auggie were usually sly and admittedly witty, but now he was just exposing his other side for everyone to see—most people would think of him as a big jerk if they saw how he was acting.

Auggie looked nervous, shifting on his feet, his naturally submissive side instantly taking over—it always did when it came to Julian. "I'm sorry, Julian."

"God, your voice is so annoying," the boy huffed, firmly grabbing Auggie's arm and dragging him out of the classroom, the pair blending in with the other students. "Have I ever told you that you look like Quasimodo?"

August abruptly came to a halt, forcing Julian to stop too, and the menacing boy reluctantly released the sad boy's arm, noticing him glance at the floor.

"No," August mumbled in a dejected voice. "That's a new one."

"Oh, well," Julian said, "you look exactly like him, and Darth Sidious."

Julian intently watched August, hoping for the boy to argue with his words. Instead, August just sniffled, lowering his head even further and looking like he wanted to melt into the floor. Julian bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

He felt utterly annoyed when August turned, beginning to walk away, the deformed boy's pace slow as his shoulders slumped.

"Hey!" Julian loudly called. "I wasn't done talking to you, Quasimodo!"

Much to Julian's dismay, Auggie ignored him and continued on his way. The brunette huffed, shaking his head in denial as he headed towards his own locker.


End file.
